607 Neophyte Witch
by Markofapproval
Summary: Prue, who has been resurrected in the vacant body of a neophyte witch, is offered to surrender her coveted body as a ransom for Phoebe's return.


THE NEOPHYTE WITCH  
  
Previous Story: Something Deep Inside  
  
Next Story: Chris Crossed  
  
Prue gently pushed the sponge past her new creamy skin. She examined her new body carefully as the sea of silky soap danced down the drain.  
'Hmm. So pain is the price to pay for living,' she said to herself. 'I can't say I missed that up there.'  
Prue's feet treaded upon a puddle of water as she wrapped a towel around herself. Soon, she emerged into the bedroom dressed in a gown and a towel wrapped around her head. She had her own private room.  
The room was quite small but nonetheless peaceful. There was room either side of the bed and a console of buttons on the head. She'd never need to call for the nurse though. There was also a large cupboard on the other side of the room where Prue kept her few possessions.  
'Ms Andrews,' came a voice from the door. 'You have visitors here to see you.'  
Prue spun around to see three girls at the door. Or more likely, three beautiful women. Women who were sisters only in spirit but no longer in flesh.  
'What are you doing here?' Prue snapped.  
'Gee, you said she'd be happy to see us,' Paige frowned.  
'She is,' Phoebe replied. 'We just need to give her time to get used to this new body. Oh, it must be so hard, honey.'  
'What's there to get used to,' Prue said gritting her teeth. 'This is not where I belong.'  
'I can't believe you chose this hellhole over the manor,' Piper exploded. 'I see you adopted my temper. Well, from the little I've seen.'  
'Hmm. Obviously Grams didn't teach you how to spy on your living relatives,' Piper said sarcastically.  
'Excuse me,' Paige interrupted. 'But who were the ones spying on me and Glen that time, huh?'  
'So, Phoebe,' Prue said coldly. 'I see you have a job. Good for you.'  
'Our income kinda got a little stiff after you became a stiff,' Phoebe said smiling cheesily.  
'You always said it would take your death to get Phoebe into the workplace.'  
Prue smiled weakly.  
'So, are you coming home?' Phoebe said with a little excitement showing in her voice.  
'I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can keep me out of this place.'  
'Ms. Andrews,' a male nurse said knocking on the door. 'Congratulations, we've given you a clean bill of mental health. You're being discharged today.'  
  
'So where is she?' Chris asked.  
'She went home. Apparently, Prue thinks she can play the part of Carine,' Piper said. 'I'm sorry, Paige. I thought she'd be happier to see you.'  
'Well, something tells me it's not personal,' Phoebe said.  
'Actually, I think it is,' Paige said. 'She wants so badly to get back into the afterlife. She's convinced she can do it. That's why she doesn't want any of us, including herself, becoming too attached.'  
Piper bowed her head to the ground. 'I guess she's right. It was so hard letting go. And now she's back. I don't know if I can handle her leaving again.'  
  
Carine's face stared back at Prue from the mirror.  
She felt that it was going to take some time before she got back to the other side. And she feared it would be even longer to get used to this new face.  
Now, Carine was very attractive. Prue couldn't deny that. And her body was slim and athletic. But it just wasn't Prue's old body. The one she grew up in. The one she lived in. The one who's appearance her spirit took on. It was her identity in life and death.  
Prue heard a crash at her door.  
She ran out to see what it was but there was nothing there.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind.  
Prue screamed and instinctively flipped the figure over her shoulder.  
It was a man about 6'3 with brown hair and a face full of stubble.  
'Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?'  
'This is not your house. And this is not your body,' he said with eyes of charcoal burning red.  
'Hiya!' Prue screamed as she did a frontward kick and sent him crashing into a wall.  
'Prepare to die, witch!'  
'I'm counting on it.'  
Suddenly, in a swirl of blue lights, the Charmed Ones appeared.  
'Hey, ugly,' Piper cried throwing up her hands.  
The demon exploded.  
'What the hell.'  
'A simple thank-you would do,' Piper said.  
'Honey,' Phoebe said running over to her oldest sister. 'You can't do this. You can't take over Carine's life and exclude us. You may be trapped in her body, but you're still a part of us. Hey, we're not blood related but we're spiritually connected. And that's all that matters. Just please let us love you. And love us.'  
'I'll always love you,' Prue said with tears swimming in her foreign eyes. 'But it's so hard to let go. It was so hard to let go. I don't want to do it again.'  
'Don't think like that,' Phoebe said. 'You're one of us.'  
Paige stood back and smiled as Phoebe and Prue hugged.  
Piper cleared her throat. 'Let's find out about that demon who tried to kill you.'  
  
'I haven't seen this book since the Shax Vanquishing.'  
'I found something,' Piper said interrupting the reunion. 'Lower level, demonic bounty hunters.'  
'We know what they are,' Paige said. 'But who sent the bounty out on Prue?'  
'Maybe somebody wanting to perform a ritual. But we have to find out what is so important about this body you're in,' Phoebe said thoughtfully.  
'Is has to be something in the book' Prue declared.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
'Jason?' Paige quizzed.  
'I don't think he's coming back,' Phoebe said looking out from the window of the attic. 'It's Karen. She's bringing Wyatt back.'  
'Ooooh!!!' Prue squealed looking up from the book. 'I never got a chance to meet Wyatt. Or Paige for that matter. Maybe we can stop for some niceties. And some formal introductions.'  
'We can after we find out what's after you,' Piper said leaving the room. 'What's with the sudden change?'  
'Something Phoebe said. I got to thinking: you only live once. Well I get to live twice. And I get to see my sisters and meet a sister.'  
'Oh honey,' Phoebe cried.  
Prue turned her attention away and looked down at the book.  
Suddenly, it flipped open to a page of its own.  
'What this?' Prue said reading. 'Neophyte witches. Witches who, unlike their rare colleges, had no real powers. However, they still maintained the magical resistance and basic abilities of a regular witch. Originally more powerful than the witch practioner and less so than the ordinary born witch; these beings evolved to great powers of resistance. As such, they have been able to absorb great powers from other beings and use them without being jaded or corrupted. 'However, the neophyte witch is rare today - today being 1899! Evil has attempted to manipulate these witches into evil by feeding them great power. The possible harvesting of these witches as forces of evil may have led to their near extinction.'  
'Oh my God,' Phoebe said. 'Prue, you're one of those neophyte witches.'  
'I figured as much, Phoebe,' Prue said. 'And the last one was seen at the turn of the 20th century which means I'm a rarity on a luxury to all demons out there.'  
Piper strode up the stairs carrying Wyatt in her arms. He gooed and giggled upon seeing the other girls.  
'He's sooo cute!' Prue squealed showing a flash of teeth.  
'I think that body's biological clock is ticking,' Paige whispered between clenched teeth.  
'Did you find out anything,' Piper said passing the baby to Prue.  
'Yeah, Prue's one powerful, powerless witch,' Paige said.  
'Huh?'  
'Later,' Paige said. 'Right now, we have a faction to vanquish.'  
'Oh no!!!' Piper cried.  
  
'The Charmed Ones thwarted our attempt, Arias,' a young woman said seductively.  
A man robed with a goatee stared at her.  
'Then we'll have to send in stronger forces.'  
'How can we get our hands on that neophyte witch while the Charmed Ones are protecting her?' she lady purred.  
'You're our oracle, Tesse. Why don't you tell me?'  
'My powers are only to see what will be.'  
'Then I suggest you find out a way to get her. And get the Charmed Ones away from her.'  
'Kodas Limpton.'  
Two demons appeared and bowed.  
'Make a visit to the Halliwell manor.'  
'But sire, going there would be extreme suicide.'  
'The consider yourselves martyrs of darkness.'  
  
'So Neophyte witches have no powers? Kind of like Phoebe,' Piper said.  
'Hey. I have three powers. How many do you have?'  
'Not as powerful as Phoebe,' Chris said. 'But their potential to hold great power makes them.'  
'Like a reserve,' Paige said.  
'Yeah, well um, nobody's going to be using me as a back up player.'  
'We'll find out the demon behind this,' Paige said. 'And we'll vanquish him before he gets to lay a hand on you. I don't want you to die before I get to meet you.'  
'Too late,' Prue smiled.  
Paige smiled back.  
'Um, I'm going down to grab a bite. This body has a high metabolism,' Prue said leaving the attic.  
'Trust her to get a small framed body with a big bust,' Phoebe said. 'She has all the luck.'  
'And she wants to be dead,' Paige said.  
  
Prue opened up the fridge examining her powerful triceps as she did. This poor foolish witch must have rejected her gift. Rejected her power and made up for it through physical labour and excessive exercise.  
Prue shook her head.  
She then grabbed a carton of soy milk and turned around only to see two men standing there.  
'Who the hell are you?' she demanded.  
'We're your new bosses.'  
'Not if I can help it,' Prue cried. She grabbed onto the counter with two hands and flipped her body bowling over both demons with her airborne legs.  
They cried as they hit the ground.  
'Hey,' Phoebe cried running into the kitchen.  
The demon levitated from the ground onto his feet and grinned evilly.  
'Son's of bitches,' Phoebe cried jumping through the air. Her power allowed her to soar hastily through the air and land behind one of the demons. She crushed his head between her hands and electricity started coming out.  
He cried as Phoebe fizzled his brain with five sharp, electric fingertips.  
Wam!  
Phoebe's eyes opened wide and her power stopped flowing. Thud!  
The demon behind her smiled as he put down the baseball bat.  
Piper and Paige stormed into the kitchen.  
'Hey,' Piper shouted.  
Before they could react, the demons grabbed the unconscious Phoebe and shimmered out.  
  
'It is all my fault,' Prue whimpered. 'I let my baby sister get taken.'  
'It wasn't your fault,' Piper said. 'Phoebe was.is strong. We just have to get to her in time.'  
'What if they've already.?' Paige made a slashing motion across her neck and gritted her teeth.  
'Don't go there,' Piper said. 'That's not an option.'  
'Can you scry for her?' Prue asked.  
'Yeah. I think I can. Unless she's in the underworld.'  
'Of course she's in the underworld,' Piper said throwing her arms up angrily.  
'I'm glad you have control of your powers,' Prue said. 'I remember not so long ago, you were blowing everything up. Remember the basement?'  
'Prue, that was almost three years ago. In fact, a bit over I think. Why would you bring that up now.'  
'It's easier to remember my past as a mortal than my past as a ghost for some reason, you know?' I'm forgetting what is was like to be dead.'  
'How can that be?' Paige asked.  
'The same way I forget when Leo took me up there,' Piper cried.  
'We can't let that distract us,' Prue said. 'Phoebe comes first. We have to save her.'  
'No,' Piper snapped. 'You will stay here, missy Prue. I'm not losing you again.'  
'It's my fault.'  
'Don't,' Piper warned. 'Besides, who's going to watch Wyatt?'  
'Chris?' Prue said.  
'I don't think so,' Piper replied laughing dryly.  
Crash/smash/thud!  
'What the hell?' Prue cried following the others into the kitchen.  
'A brick,' Paige said. 'How conventional.'  
'There's a piece of paper stuck to it,' Piper announced.  
'From them no doubt,' Prue said tearing it from the brick.  
She scanned it: 'They want a trade.'  
'No, Prue. It's too dangerous.'  
'Without Phoebe, there is no power of three,' Prue said.  
  
'Let me go,' Phoebe screamed struggling against the manacles that bound her to the brick wall.  
'Okay,' the demon said. 'Not!'  
'It was worth a shot,' Phoebe moaned.  
Then she heard footsteps.  
'Welcome, Phoebe Halliwell. Welcome to my little cave of horrors. And allow me to introduce myself.'  
'That won't be necessary. You'll be forgotten once we vanquish you.'  
He laughed: 'You have much power. But not the power I seek.'  
'You leave my sister out of this.'  
'She stole that body. It didn't belong to her and she stole it. I had designs on that body - along with other factions. You know about the neophyte witch by now, hmm? Why I could easily take your powers and feed them into her body. There is almost no limit to the amount of powers she can absorb.'  
'My sister is not a thief. She is not like you.'  
'But she is predictable.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Good witches always come after those in need. Especially sister witches.'  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
'I'm going alone,' Prue said.  
'No you're not,' Piper cried.  
'Yes, I am.'  
'We're in this together, Prue. Phoebe is our sister too.'  
'Well we should at least find a way to vanquish those demons.'  
'What's to find out? We go; I blow.'  
'Let's not,' said Prue. 'I'll go in alone.and you can follow.'  
'Okay,' Piper said. 'But he's probably counting on us doing that.'  
'Or she,' Paige corrected her. 'How do we find Phoebe?'  
'The letter tells us to meet him in the park.'  
'Last time we did that, there were a hundred demons wanting to kill us,' Paige frowned. 'Let's just use the blood to blood spell.'  
'I can't. I'm no longer a Halliwell,' Prue said. 'I'm an Andrews.'  
'Piper is her full sister.'  
'No. I say we go to the park.'  
'What? But Piper.'  
'Paige, we've been through this. If we just rock up where they're holding Phoebe, they'll be prepared. And Phoebe will die.'  
'Are you willing to bet her life on it?'  
'Of course not Paige. But I think she has a higher chance of survival my way.'  
'Hmm. Who died and made you boss?' Prue said.  
'You,' Piper replied.  
  
Prue entered into the clearing. And true to his word, there was the demon.  
'Greetings, Carine Andrews. Or should I say Prudence Halliwell?'  
'What do you want?'  
'You.'  
'Give me back Phoebe first.'  
'She's in the underworld.'  
'Bring her back to the earth's realm. Then I will go.'  
'Go then I will bring her back.'  
Pssdt!  
The demon froze and Piper and Paige tore out into the area.  
'What are you doing?' Prue demanded.  
'We're speeding things up a little,' Piper said.  
'By slowing down time?'  
'Grrr.You keep him distracted. Paige and I'll orb to the underworld.'  
'How will you get there? I mean to the spot.'  
'We have the letter. Their handwriting. Their possession,' Piper said coyly. 'Scrying! Remember!'  
Prue returned a blank look and Piper grinned.  
Paige nodded and before Prue could reply, they disappear in a trail of orbs. But as they did, Piper's orb trail of a hand unfroze the demon.  
'You're very determined,' he continued.  
'Who are you working for?'  
'Myself. We're just another faction. Don't get too excited. Those who want power are still out there. And we're not affiliated.'  
'Those who want power. Tell me more about them.'  
'Why should I?'  
'Because the more you tell me, the more I can cooperate.'  
'All I'll say is that a very powerful alchemist has plans to raise the source. We have other plans. And they require you.'  
'What makes you think I'll join you?'  
'How's that trade going,' came a voice.  
Phoebe smiled smugly as her Piper and Paige fought through the foliage.  
'What the.? No! How did you get out?'  
'Hmph,' Piper groaned. 'You didn't leave your cave very well protected.'  
'But there were demons.'  
'I said very well protected. You're just a source wanna-be. Nothing more,' Piper sneered throwing up her hands.  
The demon screamed as he burst into flames. 'That'll teach you for messing with my sisters.'  
'Way to go,' Phoebe said.  
  
'Chris, is Wyatt okay?' Piper asked suspiciously.  
'He's still sleeping.'  
'Hmm, who's sleeping with who,' Prue said walking up the stairs.  
'Is Chris and Piper getting kinky,' Phoebe added giggling childishly.  
'Don't make me sick,' Chris said.  
Piper threw a hard look in his direction.  
'Well, I guess I'd better be off,' Chris said scooping the front of his shoe across the carpet idly.  
He disappeared.  
'I don't trust him,' Prue said.  
'Gee, you think,' Piper hissed.  
'So, sis,' Phoebe said. 'Are you staying the night?'  
'I think so,' Prue said smiling. 'May as well enjoy life while it lasts.'  
'That's good news,' Piper said. 'Because there's a vacant spot in my bed.'  
'Oh, so I'm sleeping with you now,' Prue smiled.  
'Yep. Unless you want me to kick you,' Phoebe said in her childish voice.  
Prue giggled out loud for the first time since her reincarnation. 'Where's Paige?'  
'She wanted to give us some time together. So she's locked herself away researching the alchemist,' Piper smiled.  
'I think you should talk to her,' Phoebe said gently. 'She needs to know she's just as much a part of you as we are.'  
Prue nodded. 


End file.
